footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
FIFA Confederations Cup
The FIFA Confederations Cup is an association football tournament for national teams, currently held every four years by FIFA. It is contested by the holders of each of the six Football Continental Championships (UEFA, CONCACAF, CONCACAF, CAF, AFC, OFC), along with the FIFA World Cup holder and the host nation of next years tournament, to bring the number of teams up to eight. History and details The tournament was originally organised by and held in Saudi Arabia and was called the King Fahd Cup (Confederations Winners Cup or Intercontinental Championship), contested in 1992 and 1995 by the Saudi national side and some continental champions which 3 continent winners competed in both competitions CAF, CONCACAF and CONMEBOL. In 1997, FIFA took over the organisation of the tournament, named it the FIFA Confederations Cup and staged the competition every two years until 2005 When 2005 came around, it changed to once every four years, in the year prior to each World Cup in the host country of the forthcoming World Cup. Considered a dress-rehearsal for the World Cup it precedes, it uses around half of the stadia intended for use at the following year's competition and gives the host nation, who qualifies for that tournament automatically, experience at a high level of competition during two years of friendles. At the same time, participation was made optional for the South American and European champions. When the World champion is also winner of its confederation championship, then the confederation championship runner-up also enters the Confederations Cup, ensuring eight teams for the tournament for that year. On three occasions teams have chosen not to participate in the tournament. The UEFA Euro 1996 winner Germany declined its place in the 1997 FIFA Confederations Cup, and was replaced by the Czech Republic, the runner-up in that tournament. France, 1998 FIFA World Cup winner, declined in the 1999 FIFA Confederations Cup, and was replaced by Brazil, the 1998 World Cup runner-up (and also 1997 Copa America champion). Germany, the runner-up in the 2002 FIFA World Cup, chose not to participate in the 2003 FIFA Confederations Cup, and was replaced by Turkey, the third place team in the 2002 FIFA World Cup. An earlier tournament existed that invited former World Cup winners, the Mundialito, or Copa D'Oro which celebrated the fifty year anniversary of the first World Cup. The Artemio Franchi Trophy, contested in 1985 and 1993 between the winners of the Copa America and UEFA European Football Championship, was also another example of an earlier contest between football confederations. Both of these are considered by some to be a form of an unofficial precursor to the Confederations Cup, although FIFA recognized only the 1992 tournaments onwards to be Confederations Cup winners. Results King Fahd Cup FIFA Confederations Cup Upcoming tournaments *2013 ** Brazil *2017 ** Russia *2021 ** Qatar Titles by team * : 3 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 Teams reaching the top four :*: hosts Goalscorers Overall top scorers Hat-tricks Awards Golden Ball The Golden Ball award is awarded to the player who plays the most outstanding football during the tournament. It is selected by the media poll. Golden Shoe The Golden Shoe is awarded to the topscorer of the tournament. If more than one players are equal by same goals, the players will be selected based by the most assists during the tournament. Golden Glove The Golden Glove is awarded to the best goalkeeper of the tournament. FIFA Fair Play Award FIFA Fair Play Award is given to the team who has the best fair play record during the tournament with the criteria set by FIFA Fair Play Committee. Summary Participation details ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the Cup of the Confederation or Withdrew from the Confederations Cup / Banned * — Hosts General statistics Last updated: 4 January 2012. Winning coaches Category:International Competition